Love at tear drops
by AntinomyT.GDelta
Summary: What if Lelouch found a way to help heal Shirley's sadness by going further than just returning her kiss? full summary inside WARNING RATED M LEMON NOT SUITABLE FOR MINORS


**This takes place during R1 after the battle for Narita, what if Lelouch decided to heal Shirley's sadness from hearing of the death of her father by providing her something further than just simply returning her kiss?**

Lelouch and Shirley were sharing a small but passionate kiss in the rain when they parted her tears and her pain were still as clear as day.

"_It's my fault, it's my fault her father died_" Lelouch thought to himself he felt more than awful about what he had done in Narita all for his own idea of justice. He felt it was his obligation to help her heal, to help her through this sorrow.

He slowly tilted Shirley's head up so their eyes could meet, "Shirley I'm going to help you through this, the only other way I know how" He said with sincerity in his voice. Wiping away her tears she looked back at Lelouch, "Lelouch" she said still stuttering a bit from all the crying she did. Lelouch took her hand damped from standing in the rain and guided her into another direction. "Shirley follow me" she said prompting her to follow she and slowly she did, "Where are we going Lelouch?" she asked, he turned his head to her giving her his attention, "Back home, to my home" he said still gently pulling her arm prompting her to follow.

Shirley was having a lot of thoughts going through her head, she felt safe and cared for when Lelouch said he was going to help her feel better, but couldn't help but wonder as to how he was going to do that. An hour later they arrived at Ashford academy and Lelouch quietly guided Shirley upstairs so he wouldn't wake Nunnally, he brought her to his room fortunately C.C wasn't inside she said that she needed some air and didn't like being cooked up in his room all day, Lelouch protested against the idea not wanting to risk anyone seeing her in public but he relaxed alittle when she said she would be just going on the rooftop. Lelouch closed and locked his door and Shirley gasp alittle by his odd behavior

"_He's locking the door? What is he planning_" she thought to herself, as Lelouch walked over and sat down on his bed he motioned for Shirley to join him. She was hesitant at first but she walked over and sat next to Lelouch, he cleared his throat aliitle as he prepared to speak, "Shirley, I know your hurting and I said I was going to help you and I will, I'm going to heal you…with love" he said putting his left hand on Shirley's face caressing her cheek, she blushed at his statement and could've sworn her heart just skipped a beat. Did he really mean what he just said? And was he intent on doing what she believed? Did this mean he felt the same way about her? "Shirley I love you, truly I do, I wasn't sure how I felt at first but now I know that the feelings I have for you are real" Lelouch said with his hand still on her cheek.

Shirley felt as though this was a dream but if so she didn't want to and would refuse to wake up, Lelouch had just told her he loved her, "Lelouch I … I don't know what to say I…I love you too!" she said grabbing his head and pulling him into her chest she had tears runnig down her face but not of sadness. She still was broken after hearing of father being buried alive but she felt happy knowing that the person she loved returned her feelings and was about to show her that he meant it. Lelouch slowly moved his face towards hers and she also began to move her face closer until their lips were inches away, "Shirley may I" he said slowly "Yes, please do Lulu" she said as their lips finally touched, even though this was their second kiss now she could appreciate it, it started innocently but then turned to passion as her tongue entered his mouth he didn't hesitate to respond by entwining his with hers, as they were enjoying their long French kiss breathing through their noses so it would last longer Lelouch's hand wondered from her waist to her right breast causing her to moan on contact. Lelouch tried to pull his hand away but instead lightly squeezed her breast making her moan even louder. "Lulu" She said staring back up at him with her cheeks bright red, she stood up from the bed removing her high heels and proceeded to removing her dress moving the straps from her shoulders to the side and letting her dress drop to her ankles.

Lelouch gasp as he saw Shirley in nothing but a pink bra and matching silk panties, she looked absolutely stunning, she laid back down on the bed waited for him to take her, before he advanced he began removing his clothes as well starting with his the top half of his uniform leaving him topless he thought it was only fair that he removed his clothing to after all he was the one who was suppose to do the "Healing". After he removed his pants so he was in his boxers he climbed over her and they shared another heated kiss, he trailed is kisses from her neck to the soft mounds of her breasts, as she softly moaned he reached in the back and amazingly with one hand unclasped her bra letting her breasts free from their confinement and without hesitation began softly fondling them teasing her pink perky nipples causing her to moan more louder than before.

"You have beauty breasts Shirley" he said kissing her once more, she broke the kiss and looked up at him with desire "Lulu are you sizing up my breasts? You're touch feels so amazing" before she could finish she sharply took in a breath as Lelouch started sucking on her nipples, licking and teasing them, he then started to suck more harder really putting Shirley's vocals to work, Lelouch then lifted her legs and began pulling of her panties when he got hem to her knees Shirley put her legs up higher so he could take them off completely. "Shirley, do you want me to put it in?" he asked removing his boxers exposing his erect member, "I guess it's now or never" she said putting her fingers between her vagina opening it slightly to him "Take me Lelouch" Lelouch slowly entered her, when he did she winced at the sudden pain she felt. "Are you okay?" he said with concern, she smiled and gave him a quick kiss, "It's okay, you can move now the pain will go away once I've adjusted" she said, with that Lelouch slowly entered her and retreated continuing this process for about five minutes or so then her pain disappeared returned as intense pleasure, hearing Shirley moan let him know he could start going faster now, he began thrusting in and out of her at a more faster pace.

"LULU! Make love to me harder" she said as they engaged in another passion filled kiss, Lelouch continued to thrust in and out of her until without warning they both came at the same time. Exhausted, Lelouch collapsed beside Shirley, "I love you Lelouch" she said as she moved in closer to him so she was lying on his chest. "Shirley" he whispered as he kissed her again with her returning it, he pulled the covers over them both and they slowly drifted into sleep. Shirley smiled a little in her sleep knowing that Lelouch was hear and that he'd help her through the pain, and Lelouch slept soundly too having helped eased Shirley's pain which he unintentionally caused.

**That was my first lemon fanfic I wrote and I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as I enjoyed writing it, and for those of you who are waiting for me to update on my other story I will soon I just need some new ideas.**


End file.
